


Discovering!

by Insecuriosity



Series: Kinkmeme fills [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, M/M, Misconceptions about sex, Other, Self-Discovery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jettwins make a discovery regarding their own bodies, but they aren't sure what these strange pieces are for, and Perceptor is in a recharge cycle. So they decide to figure it out for themselves! </p><p>Based on this kinkmeme prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=135403</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this kinkmeme prompt, only reworked into something different. This fic would not leave me alone, and I'm pretty content with it. 
> 
> http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=135403

Jetstorm was flying, and Jetfire was with him. There was only sky and space around them, and Jetfire and Jetstorm whirled through their domain. White clouds that could only belong to earth whipped ice-cold past their wings, and steam rose off their frames.  
Jetfire spun into a loop, and Jetstorm threw himself in an opposite loop, meeting his brother at the end, almost crashing together in the sky. 

Jetfire pushed him, and Jetstorm dove underneath the clouds. It was raining underneath, and the thick drops of rain ran over his frame, running over his back, and aft, in between his legs- 

Jetstorm jolted awake from his recharge. Their room was dark, and Jetfire stirred besides him. His plating still felt wet from the dream, as if a cloud had passed by their berth. 

“Brother?...” Jetfire had woken up. 

Jetstorm stroked over his brother's shoulder. “Sorry for waking you, it is being nothing. Just memory purge waking from recharge.” 

Jetfire did not go back to recharge. Instead his optics cycled wide, and he stared down. Jetstorm followed his gaze, and found a puddle of liquid glowing in between his legs, right as Jetfire whispered; 

“Brother-? You is leaking!”

“It... It is not hurting.” Jetstorm said back hurriedly. The fluid was white and translucent, not at all like energon. Jetstorm carefully reached out, and felt in between his legs. “Nothing be broken brother. Is not energon.” Jetfire hesitantly reached out as well, and dragged a finger through the puddle of liquid. 

“It is slippery like oil.” He said. “You no have damage reports at all?” 

Jetstorm shook his head and looked at his brother. “We go tell Perceptor?”

Jetfire frowned. “Perceptor sir said we be asking too many questions. Said we should try on our own, ask not during the night cycle. He said we only be allowed to ask if damage reports show.” He said. 

Jetstorm was looking back at the liquid again, and Jetfire looked too. Jetstorm bent over to try and see in between his legs and grunted with effort. Annoyed, he pulled back. “I cannot see- cannot see where wet stuff come from. Is too far between legs.” 

Jetfire sat up on his knees, and pulled at his brother's leg. “Brother, stop moving- I will go see.” He said, and he moved so his helm fit in between Jetstorm's legs. Jetstorm craned his neck to watch his brother as he stared in between Jetstorm's legs. 

“What do you see brother-? Is it a leak?” He said. 

“No-... but I see where slippery stuff is coming from. Is from behind panel!” Jetfire's fingers did something to the panel, and Jetstorm yelped as it snapped open. Jetfire's optics cycled wide. “It is open! It is leaking hole!” He proclaimed, and Jetstorm pushed him away with his pede. 

“Is hole?? Want to see!” Jetstorm folded himself again and tried to look, again falling short in flexibility. He moved his hand down, and his fingers touched a a couple of weird rubber slippery folds. Jetfire was staring, and Jetstorm concentrated on the sensory data that his fingers were giving off.  
He frowned. “I cannot find hole brother- is just weird flaps!” 

Jetfire laughed at him. “Is because you are touching in wrong place. Hole is lower.” He said. “Hole is here!” He poked a finger inside, and Jetstorm yowled, squeezing his legs together and kicking his brother halfway off the berth. Jetfire looked startled and worried, and he quickly climbed back onto the berth. “It hurt-? Did I hurt you?” 

Jetstorm shook his head and took a deep vent. “No- ...was just weird. Hole is.... very sensitive.” He reached down and rubbed his fingers over the place where Jetfire had stuck in his fingers. Jetfire watched a little, and then sat back, looking between his own legs. 

“Is... does I have weird hole too? Between legs?” Jetstorm stopped rubbing himself, and looked in between his brother's legs. There was no white stuff anywhere, but he could see the outlines of a panel-barely visible in the dim light coming from outside. 

“Brother, I see panel.” Jetstorm said, and he rubbed his fingers over the seams. There was no fluid, and it did not open like his own panel had. He frowned, and rubbed a little harder. “Is it working?” Jetfire squirmed and made a high sound. 

“It- it is feeling weird, but not wet. Ahh...” He panted. Jetstorm frowned and scratched at the seam of the panel. Jetfire let out a yelp and the panel finally slid open. Immediately, a long rod came shooting out and Jetstorm immediately reared back with a startled click. Both twins stared at Jetfire's pelvic plating, where a weird rod stood up straight, leaking a tiny drop of white stuff at the top.

Jetfire gaped at the thing coming from his panel, and carefully poked it with a finger. “Is...is it from same place as hole?” He asked. Jetstorm nodded, and his orange twin frowned quizzically at the rod. “Why would me be having rod, and you be having hole?” 

Jetstorm watched critically as his brother prodded his weird rod and he looked back at the wet stuff between his own legs. “Maybe rod is not supposed to come out. Maybe when rod goes back- hole is left! Does rod go back in place?” 

Jetfire didn't know if it did, and he tried to press the rod back underneath the panel. “Nng...nnn- ow! Is.... Rod is not going back- hurts to put back. Gives errors.” Jetfire glared at the rod. “Go back inside! Rod being stupid!” 

Jetstorm hummed. “Maybe... maybe you need hole to make rod go back in place? Is same with us for powers- your fire need wind to become calm, maybe is same with rod and hole?” 

Jetfire frowned, and tried to push his rod back into place “Why is me always being the one without control? Fire has no control, rod has no control-.... and rod is not even weapon!” 

Jetstorm froze, and his orange twin followed his train of thought within a klik. Both twins looked at their strange new parts, and they locked optics. “Weapon? You think it could be?” Jetstorm said breathlessly.

Jetfire grabbed his rod and aimed it away from Jetstorm. “Maybe it is electric discharge-! Or laser!” 

Jetstorm nodded enthusiastically. “Or it is null-ray, from left over seeker programming-! Or really powerful phase-gun!” 

“I try firing it!” Jetfire called out. His glossa peeking out between his lips as he tried to activate his weapon, and Jetstorm watched. Nothing happened.  
Jetfire grunted and concentrated, but the weapon remained inactive. Jetfire sighed, and let his hand drop from the rod. “I cannot find the trigger brother- maybe it is not weapon?”

“Hole is not activating either...” Jetstorm pulled sullenly at the rubbery lips of his hole. “Hole would probably be bad weapon anyway. 

Jetfire frowned, and looked down at his rod. “...Maybe...maybe hole and rod are needing to be combined weapon? Maybe it is weapon for Safeguard?” Jetstorm lit up, and grinned at his twin.

“We try it out?” “We try it?” They both said it at the same time, and Jetfire grinned back at Jetstorm.

“I be thinking lying down be easiest, and you putting rod in. I can't see hole.” Jetstorm said, and he laid on his back, leaning on his elbows. Jetfire crawled over him and the weapon-rod-thing scraped over Jetstorm's belly. 

Jetfire moved a hand down, and tried to find the hole with the tip of his rod. Jetstorm could feel him bumping against the inside of his leg. Jetfire pushed him a little. “Move legs open brother, can't get to hole-” 

Jetstorm spread his legs and Jetfire carefully lined his rod up. The tip poked against Jetstorm's hole, and Jetfire carefully pushed forward. It slipped aside in the liquid a few times, but on the third try, Jetfire's rod finally probed inside.

“Anything different-?” Jetfire panted, and Jetstorm squirmed a little under his brother. 

“U-uplink hard- hole is maybe too small- feels too small.”

“M-maybe...hole is small to keep rod in place? Maybe I am just needing to get in-” Jetfire pushed and his rod slid in a little deeper. Jetstorm squeaked, and Jetfire moaned. “....uh-...ohh- oh-... it is good, rod feels good inside brother.” Jetfire panted, and he pulled a tiny bit back. 

Jetstorm reached to where his twin was jacking in and touched the wet folds that wrapped tightly around Jetfire's rod. “Is... is big, brother. Feels like hole is … stretching.”

They waited. Jetfire was panting, and his arms were shaking a little. “Is-... is okay to go deeper?” Jetfire whispered. “Unn-... I be thinking... that uplink is deeper inside of hole.” Jetfire moaned, and Jetstorm felt a shiver going through his brother's frame. 

“Yes-” Jetstorm panted back. “ It is... Hole is good now. Try making uplink.”

Jetfire pushed forward and the rod poked in deeper. Jetstorm felt his hole clench as it came in, and he moved his hand down to where their parts met. They were both warm, and Jetfire's weird rod was rubbing so nice inside.

This time, Jetfire did not stop, and he slowly pushed forward until the last bits of his rod was inside. Both twins lied frozen on top of each other, and Jetfire was burning like the fire in his weapons.  
“D-do you feel u-uplink, brother?” He stuttered. 

“No-....Mabe....maybe- ports are unaligned-?” Jetstorm moved his hips, and Jetfire's cooling fans made a spluttering sound. Jetfire's rod made a twitch, and Jetstorm moaned when the movement made it rub all inside of him. 

“It- it is feeling g-ggood.” Jetfire stammered, and he made a small push against his brother. 

“It is- like flying- like flying good.” Jetstorm moaned. 

Jetfire offlined his optics and made a tiny thrust again. “Is... is uplink happening? Brother?” He whimpered.

Jetstorm groaned. “Move out, try uplink a-again!” Jetstorm moved his hands to Jetfire's lower abdomen and tried to push his brother off. Jetfire almost keened when his thing began sliding out, and Jetstorm would have made fun of him if his hole had not been clenching and twitching with so much good.

Jetfire was pushing back in before Jetstorm could tell him to do so, and then he was pulling out again immediately after, and then in again- and out again-! Jetstorm's sensory network was firing hot bolts of pleasure into the very tips of his pedes and he could only try to make Jetfire go faster, and do it more, more, more-!

They followed in a wild rhythm, moving back and forth over the berth like they were fighting, and Jetstorm yanked his brother against him every time he pulled back too far. Energy built in between their frames, setting every part of their body alight and urging Jetfire to thrust harder even as his optics clouded over and his arms trembled.

Overload imminent.

Neither of them paid any mind to the notification, only moving as their frames were dictating they should- rubbing each other faster and chasing something that was just out of reach. It had to be a great weapon- some magnificent unstoppable force- 

They both screamed when the overload hit, and energy whipped through their frames like a lightening strike. Jetfire kept his rod deep in Jetstorm's opening, and Jetstorm's hole clenched and spasmed without conscious thought even as Jetfire's rod ejected a batch of hot fluid inside. 

They collapsed on the berth in a heap of heated metal and trembling limbs. Jetfire's weapon remained seated in Jetstorm's hole, slowly starting to retract after a while. Jetstorm panted just as loudly as Jetfire, and felt more wet stuff come from his hole. It glowed different from before when he drew his fingers through it. 

“We tell Perceptor sir tomorrow.” Jetstorm panted. “Perceptor sir will know how to work with great weapon. Help us focus incredible energy.”

“Is-.... is a happy weapon, brother.” Jetfire moaned back. “Is maybe... more favourite weapon than fire...” Jetstorm nodded silently, and he offlined his visor, cycling into recharge underneath his brother. 

–

 

“Perceptor sir!”  
“We have important discovery things to be telling, Perceptor sir!” 

Perceptor allowed himself a half-smile when he heard the twins running towards him. Jetfire and Jetstorm were curious and eager to learn, even if their intelligence was lacking. They had been constantly harassing him with questions regarding their new physique, and Perceptor was willing to bet that they had some newfound questions about their helms, or fingers, or whatnot. 

Right on que, the twins skidded to a stop in front of him, beaming enthusiastically and babbling like only younglings could. He wondered which part of their physique had them so riled up this time. 

“We found new weapon on frame!” Jetfire said.  
“Weapon for Safeguard form, only works when combining together!” Jetstorm said. 

Perceptor thoughts ground to a halt, and he whipped out a datapad. Jetfire and Jetstorm had been extensively scanned and had been informed of all their weaponry. Their frames were documented down to the size of their screws and sparkchambers, so the news of a new piece of hardware suddenly appearing was a troubling one.  
Either someone had messed with the scans, or someone had been pulling further experiments on the Safeguard project. Either one of those options indictated a spy. 

“A new weapon? How does it operate?” He asked. His systems were already preparing an emergency message to Sentinel and Longarm Prime. 

“It is rod and hole!” Jetstorm proclaimed.  
“Hole and rod go together, and make uplink-”

Perceptor scanned through his memorybanks for any weapon requiring two parts to come together.

“-make massive energy! Electricity like storm through frames-”  
“-but we be lost focus, too much good-” 

A smart move- if the usage of the weapon felt good, they would be more likely to use it again. And massive energy collecting in their frames- a broadcast perhaps? A signal? 

“-and our HUDs be flashing 'overload'-”

Perceptor froze abruptly, and stared up at the two twins. No, they could't be talking about-....

“It was amazing thing-!”  
“Like flying but better, and electricity so strong-”  
“-but we could not be aiming, and we not knowing how to use weapon-” 

“-so we came to Perceptor sir!” They both finished at the same time, and beamed upwards at Perceptor. 

Perceptor let the silence stretch, trying to find a good way to tell the twins what exactly they had been doing, and what the entire process entailed. 

The twins looked a little worried at his silence. “Do you want us to show you, Perceptor sir?” Jetfire asked, and Perceptor quickly shook his head. 

“No-! No, you don't have to show me.” He put down his datapad, and sighed. “Please come with me to my laboratory. I... have something to explain to you.” 

Perceptor readied a message for Red Alert, and hoped that the medi-bot would spare him having to give an embarrassing lecture about interfacing. The twins chattered excitedly about their new 'weapons' the entire way to the labs, and Perceptor suffered through it with a blank expression. Another benefit of deleting his emotional subroutines was the fact that he could keep a straight face at the image of Jetfire shooting lasers from his spike.


End file.
